


the second hand unwinds

by harukatenoh



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Falling In Love, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, Time Traveller's Wife au, i dont know what dcu canon is and at this point im too scared to ask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatenoh/pseuds/harukatenoh
Summary: Wally West recreates the experiment that gave his uncle superpowers. He gains many abilities as a result: most notably, time travel. Throughout his fractured timeline, he falls in love, saves the world a few times, learns the true meaning of friendship, and meets Dick Grayson.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> updates WILL be sporadic because i've already decided this is a passion project that i dont want to stress myself out about worrying about updates so i am genuinely sorry but i am only writing this when the feeling hits. which will probably be often regardless bcause i love this ship and this au.
> 
> have not read the book the time traveller's wife so this is actually mostly just me stealing the basic concept. tags for ships n characters will be updated as we go! work title is from cyndi lauper's classic time after time because i could NOT resist

The first time they meet, they are exactly the same age. Down to the hour, down to the minute, down to the second and the nanoseconds and the fractions of time beyond that—in this moment, and for the moments until the end, they have never lived in a world without the other.

At this moment, Dick Grayson is fourteen years, thirty-three days, nine hours, five minutes and four seconds old. He has been a superhero for approximately four years. He has known Wally for three. He does not love him quite just yet, but he will.

At this moment, Wally West is three weeks out of the hospital after the science experiment that changed his life and granted him powers beyond his, and anybody else’s, comprehension. He doesn’t know Dick yet. However, he does know of Robin. Who doesn’t?

Their first meeting is thus not conducted as strangers. They will never be strange to each other again. One way or another, they know each other. They won’t ever stop knowing each other, committed to memory, committed to heart.

Despite the poetry of this moment, the synced time and breaths and hearts, the meeting goes a little like this:

Dick Grayson sits on the side of a rooftop. He doesn’t know what’s coming. He’s just there, feet swinging idly from the side as the sky lightens.

He’s not waiting. 

(Wally has never, ever shared the details of their first meeting to Dick, despite how much Dick needles him for it.) 

He senses something in the air, however—had been sensing it for hours now—which is why he’s out far later, or earlier, than he should be. He’s been watching the sun slowly creep over the skyline of Gotham. He’s got his back to Wayne Enterprises, and Wayne Manor is further still. 

It’s just him, the sunrise, and the city.

Until it’s not. 

Wally appears, in the most fulfillingly cliché of moves, in a flash. A literal flash. Dick’s vision blows out white and when he’s done blinking the light out of his eyes and fumbling for his weaponry, Wally is crouched next to him. Unconsciously, Dick comes off guard.

“Holy shit,” Wally says. “You’re Robin. Um, I think I might’ve just blown myself up. Wow, you’re _ Robin.” _ Then, “Where am I?”

Dick, helpless and in not-quite-yet-love, grins at him. “Hi to you too,” he says, unable to stop the smile on his face. Wally’s an idiot. Dick has never been happier to meet anybody for the first time in his life. “You’re in Gotham, and you seem pretty un-blown-up to me. Practically ploded.”

The time that Wally takes to process that is the longest Dick has ever, and will ever, seen him take to do so. He’s barely grown into his powers, Dick realizes. He’s… well, running on empty. Dick smiles even brighter.

Finally, Wally frowns and says “Dude, ploded?”

Dick shrugs and decides that he’s going to just roll with the punches when it comes to this expression he can’t seem to tamp down. “Well, you’re hardly _ ex_ploded.”

Wally makes a face, and the look is so dear to Dick’s heart that he wants to shoot his grapple and swing around the building a few times to work off the euphoria. 

He doesn’t do that. He sits back down on the rooftop.

Wally follows his cue and flops onto the ground with a groan. 

“Okay, _ anyway. _ This is Gotham. This is Gotham? Dude, this is _ Gotham.” _ He pauses again. “You wouldn’t happen to know how I got here, right?”

Dick doesn’t know how he’s supposed to respond to this. There’s a voice in the back of his head, gravelly and Bruce-like, that tells him that fucking with the timeline is a terrible idea. Still, it feels kind of dickish, and not in the fun way, to not say anything. Randomly time-travelling isn’t the greatest thing to get thrown into, and even worse to be going in blind.

So he says “Wild guess, but I think you just time-travelled.”

Wally frowns. “That’s… definitely a wild guess.”

Dick holds in his cackle. Just barely. He doesn’t know why he finds this so funny, but he figures that it’s a better reaction than _ most _ people would give Wally. Like, some guy randomly appearing next to you while you were just trying to go about your day? You’d hardly be feeling traught. Wally’s real lucky that his first time foraying into the world of temporal jumps is happening with somebody who actually _ knows _what’s going on. At least one of them does, this way.

“Trust me, man. Look into it,” Dick says, knocking his shoulder against Wally’s. Wally eyes him suspiciously, his gaze moving from Dick’s grinning expression to the space between their shoulders, and then back again. 

Then, Dick watches as Wally’s eyes travel to the logo on his chest, and he remembers who he’s sitting with.

“Dude. You’re _ Robin.” _

“Sure am,” Dick replies. He flicks his hair a little. Wally’s eyes grow brighter at the movement, and, well, Dick can’t resist. Sue him. He jumps up and does a back spring, landing neatly on the edge of the roof.

Wally gasps. Because he’s a little shit sometimes—well, most of the time—okay, all of the time—, Dick bows, eliciting a round of enthusiastic applause from Wally. Dick grins. 

He had practically forgotten this. How in the early days, Kid Flash had been full of hero-worship for Robin, the first sidekick, the best, the brightest. Dick wouldn’t trade the easy familiarity they had now for anything, but it _ is _ nice to be appreciated.

Oh, he’s so going to hold this over Wally’s head later.

He sits back down after another flourish, relishing in the way Wally’s eyes are lit up. 

Wally nudges him in the shoulder, smiling, and says “Teach me how to do that, please.”

Dick rolls his eyes, waving a hand in front of Wally’s face dismissively. “Learn how to handle your _ own _ powers first, KF, before you start movin’ in on my territory,” he snarks. There’s a part of him, once again, gravelly and Bruce-like, that says he shouldn’t be acting this familiar with Wally already, but he can’t really help himself. It’s Wally. Dick has never been able to be anything but himself around Wally.

Wally’s eyes go wide. “KF? Dude, you _ know me?” _

Well, so much for timeline integrity. Dick shrugs, poking at the logo on Wally’s chest fondly. “You’re kind of hard to miss. All that bright red and yellow.”

“Holy shit,” Wally says. “Robin knows who I am. This is the best day of my life. Wait. Is Batman here? Can I meet _ Batman?” _

Dick scrunches up his nose; he doesn’t mean to, but it’s a natural reaction. With the Wally of this time, he would’ve gotten a laugh or a responding nose scrunch. All that this younger Wally does is stare.

“I’m much cooler than Batman,” Dick informs Wally, because it’s something he’s going to have to learn sooner or later. “Batman’s about as traught as a cafeteria worker at eight in the morning.”

Wally does a complicated thing with his face that Dick can only follow because he’s been watching Wally do complicated things with his face for three years now, and says “Traught?” Before Dick can answer, Wally switches track almost immediately and follows up with “Wait, isn’t that like, illegal, to insult Batman? Like, this is Gotham. You’re _ Robin.” _

“Trust me,” Dick says, with all of the mock solemnity he can muster, “Batman? Got _ nothing _ on me. Batman would never teach you to do flips on rooftops, for example.”

That’s all it takes to get Wally’s eyes to light up again, and for him to become so excited that he starts to vibrate. Dick grins and stands back up, stretching out his arms. Wally follows suit, looking like an eager puppy, and Dick really shouldn’t find this cute but he does, god, he does.

He begins to say “Alright, the first thing you have to remember is that you will never be as awesome as I am,” except before he can get it all out, another bright flash occurs.

By the time Dick’s blinked the spots out of his eyes and regained his balance, Wally is gone. Well, the Wally of that time is gone, at least. Dick’s pretty sure his Wally is still around. At least, he sure hopes so.

Following up on these hopes, he dials Wally’s number.

It rings for two seconds, and then Wally—the Wally of this timeline, the Wally he knows, the Wally he might-just-love—picks up.

Dick opens his mouth to say something when Wally’s voice cuts him off.

_ “You’re such a show-off brat, you know that?” _

Dick cackles. 

“Oh man,” he says with a grin, “no wonder you didn’t want to tell me. That was _ asterous.” _

He hears Wally huff over the phone. _ “Asshole,” _ Wally mutters. His voice goes high in an attempt to mimic Dick’s. “‘Wild guess, but I think you just time-travelled’, _ fucking unbelievable.” _

“I was trying to help,” Dick says through his laughter. “I even defied the Batman-installed conscience in my head to give you that information,”

Wally snorts. _ “I still think it’s stupid that you have a Batman voice in the back of your head that disapproves of everything fun. Like, stupid, and weird. And creepy. Actually, mostly creepy.” _

Dick rolls his eyes in response. “You try being raised by the Bat, KF. You’d have one too.”

_ “The thought of that is so so _ so _ much worse.” _ Wally pauses. _ “Wait, can you imagine having the Flash’s voice in your head trying to give you advice?” _

Dick laughs so hard he has to sit back down. “No,” he gasps, “You know who I want? I want a Green Arrow one,” which sends both him and Wally into hysterics.

_ “Oh my god,” _ Wally chokes out over the line, _ “You could have— you could have Batman _ and _ Green Arrow voices, like an angel and devil on your shoulder," _

Dick has to cut off a shriek at the thought. He doubles over laughing, gasping for breath as he clutches at his stomach. Over the phone, Wally is in a similar state, lost in laughter as they imagine the horrors of the scenario. 

The laughter continues for a while. One of them will calm down and then somebody will mimic something in Green Arrow or Batman or the Flash’s or any other League member’s voice and they’ll be set off again, but eventually, they can stop breaking into giggles. The sun is up by now, and the rays of the morning are warm and welcome on Dick’s face. The Batman voice informs him that’s he's going to be in deep shit for staying out so long, especially since he’s _ technically _ still not supposed to patrol alone, but he’s happy. He’s content. The sun is warm and Wally’s laughter over the phone is warm and he feels far, far away from anything that could ever hurt him.

When they’re back to just breathing over the line, and listening to the world wake up around them, Wally clears his throat. Quietly, gently, he says “Thanks, by the way.”

Dick hums. “For what?”

Wally waits a while before responding. The quiet stretches out, pulling across the distance between Gotham and Central City until the string is taught. 

Wally says “I’ve been reading a lot about multiverse theories and stuff, you know? And depending on whether they’re real or not, there might be an alternate universe where my life sucked a lot more after I did that experiment. And the reason it doesn’t suck that bad is that I was lucky enough to run into you the first-ever time the speedforce decided to fuck me over. So… Yeah. Thanks.” 

Dick, smiling so hard his face hurts, says “You’re such a nerd.”

Wally laughs, and the tenderness in his voice retreats but isn’t gone completely. “We were having a moment, jackass,”

“We still are! This is how I have moments,” Dick replies. Then, quieter, he says “You know I have your back, Wally.” 

“You too, Rob,” Wally responds. “Ride or die, right?”

Dick wrinkles his nose. “How about ‘fly or die’?”

“Sprint or die?”

“Hmm,” Dick muses. “Let’s just stick with ride. Ride or die, bros for life, KF.”

“You said it, Robbie,” Wally replies, the grin obvious in his voice. “Now, I hate to be the sour rotten cherry on the top of this sundae of feelings, but shouldn’t you be in bed?”

Dick snorts, then laughs openly. “Oh I see, you turn sixteen and suddenly _ you’re _ the responsible one.”

“Damn, you’re right,” Wally laughs. “Maybe we should put Kaldur on the line so he can school both of our asses for being up this late,”

Dick laughs again, because he never really stops laughing when he’s around Wally. “Goodnight, KF. See you this afternoon.”

Wally yawns, and Dick smiles wider at the mental image. “Technically good _ morning, _ Robin. But goodnight to your nocturnal ass, I guess. Get ready for me to wipe the floor with you in training.”

“You fucking wish,” Dick replies, but he’s already planning out how to let Wally win at least once without it seeming suspicious. So sue him. Somebody around here has to keep Wally’s ego afloat, considering how fast everybody else is to tear it down. And, Dick can comfortably admit this in the peace of his head, a cocky, buzzing Wally is one of the most fun—and one of the most attractive—versions of him.

Wally grumbles something about his incoming victory, and they bid their goodbyes for the last time. It’s colossally ridiculous of him, Dick is aware, but every time he and Wally call, he doesn’t want to hang up. He ends up always hanging up first to make the point, but the feeling pursues.

He lets his phone drop to his lap, and he ends up falling back onto the roof, staring up at the sky. He knows there’s a smile on his face. He can’t be bothered to do anything about it.

Dick Grayson lies on the side of a rooftop, and he feels like something he’s been waiting for all of his life has finally arrived. He doesn’t know what’s coming, but he knows that somehow, someway, Wally will be there to back him up.

Of course, until he’s not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> passion project what can i say

Fastest man in the world, second fastest man in the world. 

The title depends on what time Wally finds himself in at any given moment, which is a fact that never fails to make him overwhelmingly guilty. Like he has no right to the title, and he doesn’t, not really; he had never been able to reach the speeds that his uncle had until Barry was  _ gone, _ and then it was oh, guess what! You can run through walls! You can make water vortexes! You can absorb explosions!

It’s a shitty tradeoff, that’s what it is, and every time he travels to the future where he’s the Flash and the fastest man alive and all of that nonsense, he immediately despises it.

That aside, he’s pretty intrigued with where he’s ended up. Wally can’t tell exactly yet, but he’s vaguely certain that this is the furthest into the future he’s ever travelled. He feels exhausted all over, and generally, the further away the time, the harder he takes it. Really, the only thing that’s keeping him going at the moment is sheer curiosity. 

He’s in a house. He’s pretty sure whose house it is, considering that he had landed in the living room, which is practically strewn with photos. There’s somebody he can recognize as his older self in most of the pictures, grinning wide as if he isn’t living in a world where Barry Allen is  _ dead, _ and somebody else as well. Somebody with tan skin, striking blue eyes, and a smile that feels like home.

Somebody he’s pretty sure is Dick Grayson, some years into the future. 

That’s not the curious part. He and Dick have taken many pictures together over the years, and Wally can recognize some of the older ones: selfies at Central City’s amusement park, blurry candids from Mount Justice, ridiculously posed portraits in Gotham’s alleys. He’s not surprised that this trend continues, with pictures of them at the beach, pictures of them with the team, pictures of them partying the night away.

No, the curious thing is the one picture right in the middle, hanging above the lovingly curated gallery on the mantle. He’s certain of what the picture is, he just can’t quite reconcile what the picture  _ means. _

It’s a wedding picture. Beautiful. Framed. Proudly presented to the world, placed so that it’s the first thing somebody sees when they walk, or time-travel, into the room.

It’s older him, looking like the world has come together in one, perfect, completely joyous moment. Next to him is older Dick Grayson, his eyes shining, his smile brighter than the sun and the moons and all of the stars combined. There’s matching silver and sapphire rings on their left hands. 

Older-Dick has his body turned towards Older-Wally, like he’s shy, which is both uncharacteristic and deeply touching. His eyes are looking at the camera though, and Wally can’t remember a single time where he’s seen his best friend look happier.

At this moment, Wally West is all of seventeen years old. He knows himself as well as any seventeen-year-old can know themselves, and he knows that despite the fact he’s been on and off with Artemis for almost a year, he doesn’t love her. Not quite yet. 

To be fair, he’s pretty sure she doesn’t love him yet either. He’s pretty comfortable in claiming the position of most in touch with his, and other people’s, emotions in the team, and he knows Artemis. She’s probably the person he knows best in the world. And they could be, he knows they could be, he feels it every time she smiles at him, but they aren’t in love yet.

He looks at the wedding portrait again. 

Dick Grayson is the person Wally knows best after Artemis. Actually, some days, you could argue to Wally that he knows Dick better and Wally would agree. Today is not one of those days, but Wally’s a scientist, with a scientist’s mind. Just because something is happening now does not discredit everything else that isn’t happening, that could happen.

Still, Wally doesn’t think he’s ever felt further from Dick in all his life.

The door in the hallway behind him opens.

Wally whirls around, suddenly intensely guilty. He feels like he’s been caught red-handed, intruding on something private. This is his life, sure, even if he can’t quite put the jigsaw together, but the guilt washes over him all the same. He’s not stupid enough to try and run, because he has nowhere he could go, really, but the panic makes his limbs freeze up. 

When Dick Grayson, older, wiser, unfamiliar, walks into the room, Wally feels like a deer caught in the headlights.

There’s an instant before Dick notices him, before his expression changes completely, where Wally can read something familiar off of Dick’s face. It’s the same distant and lonely look Dick always got when Wally would time travel, a look Wally knows from days of appearing and disappearing and reappearing. This Dick Grayson, Wally recognizes, has just lost his Wally West. His Wally West, who means an entirely different thing to this Dick than what Wally means to the Dick Grayson of his time.

It kind of blow’s Wally’s fucking mind. He wants to ask, wants to rush up to this Dick who he can’t quite recognize and question how they went from  _ that  _ to  _ this, _ from A to B, from head to heart. He doesn’t, because as soon as Dick catches sight of him, his expression wrenches even worse.

It recovers, of course, because this is Dick Grayson, but Wally’s been reading Dick for years now. He sees.

“KF,” Dick says, a smile on his face. He sounds fond and exhausted. “Lovely of you to drop in.”

“Yeah,” Wally mumbles, “hi.”

Dick rolls his eyes, a gesture steeped in love and resignation. He drops his bags on the coffee table and walks towards another door, asking “When did you get here? Do you want a snack?” as he goes.

Wally does want a snack, but he’s kind of terrified to leave the living room. He’s become viciously aware of the fact that his future self and this future Dick  _ live _ together now, and stepping outside of this already overwhelming living room means facing that fact.

Wally blurts out “I’m dating Artemis,” before he can stop himself.

Dick pauses. He’s caught in the doorway, posed like painting, framed and perfect. When he turns to look at Wally, his expression is full of something Wally can’t place.

“Yeah,” Dick says softly. “You look about that age.”

He doesn’t offer any more information, because he apparently never grows out of being an asshole. Wally’s going to have to pull out his tried and tested skills of prying information out of a Bat. Except he kind of doesn’t want to. Not at all. Not in the least.

And he means to say something to tide the awkwardness, something like  _ I can’t believe you grow up so ugly _ or  _ you don’t get any taller, huh?  _ except he opens his dumb big mouth and what comes out instead is “I don’t even like guys.”

Dick, in universal Dick Grayson-speak for  _ lord, grant me the patience to deal with this conversation instead of grappling out of the nearest window, _ closes his eyes and sighs. 

“Yes,” he replies hollowly. “I am aware.”

_ That _ doesn’t strike Wally as right. What the hell is that supposed to mean? What reason could Dick possibly have for saying that, in that defeated tone, with that tired gaze? It doesn’t even add up; in this time, that fact about Wally has  _ apparently _ become null and void, so why would Dick even acknowledge it?

Wait. 

Wally blinks.

Hypothesis. Test. 

“You’re aware,” Wally repeats. There’s no way that Wally’s heterosexuality has remained a fact of this time, which means that… “You’re aware in your time, and you’re… aware, in mine.” It’s not a question, and the way Dick’s face stays blank isn’t an answer, but Wally understands all the same. 

Observation. Results. Hypothesis confirmed.

“What the fuck,” he says. Dick smiles, but it’s humourless.

Wally is seventeen and has a girlfriend who he isn’t in love with yet, but he could be, and he thinks that his best friend in the whole fucking world might be in love with him.

“Whoops,” Dick says, dryly. “All those lectures Bruce gave me about keeping the timeline intact and none of them ever stuck. Look, do you want a snack or not?”

And really, the only thing Wally can say to that, too busy processing everything that just happened as he is, is “Um. Yes?”

Dick rolls his eyes, turns around, and walks into the kitchen. Wally keeps his eyes down and follows him in.

* * *

Maybe, Wally thinks as he devours the stack of pancakes in front of him, he’s in a different universe. Nobody really understands what the speedforce is, or what it does to him specifically, and Wally doesn’t think it’s  _ too _ far fetched a possibility. He’s already travelling temporally. Spatially isn’t that different.

It would add up, and it would make a whole lot more sense than the thought that sometime between his now and this now, he breaks up with Artemis, discovers a latent attraction to men, and then  _ marries Dick Grayson. _

Wally swallows another mouthful and absentmindedly goes for another pancake. 

Dick scoffs.

He’s sitting on the opposite side of the dinner table, alternating between reading a book and throwing glances at Wally.

Wally looks up, startled at the sound, to find Dick watching him again, exasperation in his expression.

“Stop thinking so much,” Dick says.

Wally narrows his eyes. “Can you read my  _ mind?” _ Another tick on the alternate reality checkbox, because the Dick of his time-and-universe definitely can’t do that.

“No,” Dick snorts, “I can just tell you’re getting worked up. Be traught, man.”

Wally raises his eyebrows. “You still talk like that?” he asks, even though it feels kind of weird to be mocking this older version of Dick. There’s some part of Wally that says he should be like… respecting his elders, or whatever, but also: this is Dick. And if, some indeterminate amount of time into the future, he’s still saying dumbass shit like  _ traught, _ he deserves to be made fun of.

Dick doesn’t seem to mind, at least, because he just laughs. “You still look constipated when you think too hard about something, so I guess some things never change.”

Wally’s torn between throwing something—a pancake, maybe—at Dick or laughing. The laughing wins out, but only because he doesn’t want to waste food. 

It feels weird, like some sort of betrayal, to be joking around with this Dick. Wally doesn’t even trust that this is real, much less that this is the future in store for him, and he can’t help but feel guilty at… indulging it, or whatever. 

This isn’t  _ him, _ Wally knows. He’s not the version of himself that this Dick thinks he is or is going to be. 

Dick and his eagle eyes and his detective’s mind apparently sees this written on Wally’s face, because he sighs and stands up. He goes for the phone he left on the counter. Wally feels like maybe he should apologize, but he also feels like  _ fuck that, _ so he just waits. And watches.

Dick turns back to him and says “Iris has a place in San Francisco with a spare room. You’ll have to ask first, because Don and Dawn are there as well, but you can stay with her if you want.”

At this moment, the longest Wally’s ever time-travelled for is three days. Three days is substantial time to be away. Even ten minutes is a substantial time to be away. 

He’s got no idea how long he’s going to be stuck in this time for; this power is unforgiving in every way it can be, and he doesn’t even get indications of when he’s about to leave until it’s already happening. 

It’s good to plan as if Wally’s in it for the long haul. Dick’s always been smart like that, looking at the bigger picture. The problem is that currently, Wally’s big picture either involves living in the household of his future self and his future best friend, who are  _ married, _ as if that doesn’t fucking blow Wally’s mind, or living in the household of his future aunt and her future children and the ghost of his dead uncle, whose mantle he has taken over, as if that doesn’t make him want to erase himself from existence.

It’s unthinkable. Five hours ago, before the speedforce had picked him up and dumped him in this time, Wally had been racing with Barry. Barry says he’s getting faster every time, and Wally doesn’t believe him but the intention behind the words makes him shake with happiness all the same. The thought of being there, knowing what he knows, living as he is—Wally  _ can’t. _

He can’t. He wants to throw up. He thinks about the picture over the mantle and thinks about the ring on Dick’s hand that he’s been trying not to notice, and he wants to throw up even more.

“I’ll stay here,” Wally rasps out.

The night before, he and Artemis had gone on a date. They had just finished a mission, and both of them were exhausted. Too tired to argue, or even bicker. The night had ended with them holding hands, looking at the stars. Wally remembers feeling like he could live in that moment forever.

Dick puts his phone down. Wally isn’t looking, but he hears it click gently onto the counter. He hears the slow breath Dick drags in, and he hears the footsteps pace this way, then that. Restless, Dick is. Always has been. 

Dick says “I’ll show you the spare room,”

Wally swallows down his nausea and nods. 

Fastest man in the world, second fastest man in the world. Speed means nothing if you don’t know what direction to run in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is considerably messier than the first one and possibly confusing? so if u need any clarification hmu or if u have any crit u want to give on how to make it less confusing. thnx. i often write character motivations that arent always obvious at first so if u need any help understand wtf is going on also hmu


End file.
